


The Right Person

by NiciJones



Series: Fire Like Fear [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Longing, Love, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Maybe we’d be the happy couple.Then again maybe not.





	The Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I've written another poem. I have no idea what this fandom is doing to me and I'm not convinced it's entirely healthy either.  
> This one is for the absolutely mad and lovely Slack gang. Peace and Love!

Yesterday you gave me a hickey  
Today a cold shoulder  
Tomorrow?

In an alternate universe where it’s just me and you  
Just imagine it  
Maybe things would’ve been more simple  
Maybe I could ask and have you say yes  
Maybe I could take your hand and have you squeeze back  
Maybe we’d be the happy couple.   
Then again maybe not. 

I still feel the dried tear tracks and I’m afraid to wipe them away  
I don’t want you to go  
And if you stay in my pain, through my pain  
Then it has to be enough 

Sometimes you meet the right person but the time is all wrong   
And then everything turns to charcoal, platinum and glaucous

I’m back in New York and everything is grey  
Your voice, through the speaker of my phone, sounds stale  
And I’m so tempted to call you by my name to see if you remember it  
Or if it was just a video  
A blur of imagination 

I’m not the same and I can’t go back to who I was  
Everything feels wrong  
And you’re not here 

Is it selfish to want our summer back?  
Is it selfish to want to deprive you of your family a little longer so I can hold you once more?  
Even if it’s only for the cameras watching.

Why does it have to be you?  
Why do you have to be so far away?

Sometimes you meet the right person but the time is all wrong   
And then everything turns to charcoal, platinum and glaucous

Can you hold me one more time and pretend it’s for the movie?  
I miss your open face and boundless smile  
Are you still in there?

Take me back to where it all started  
And let’s see if the magic happens again  
Let us visit our ghost spots  
And touch again

Am I the only one that thinks of our summer and  
Ache, joy, summer, love, you and love and love and love  
We left it there, I know, but when I go back now I can’t find it

It’s so hard to lose something   
To have it run through your fingers  
And you grasp and reach and try to hold  
But know that it is fruitless

To love, to hurt, to feel  
To be human  
And still, all I feel is emptiness. 

Take away the skyscrapers and grey skies   
And I show you what love is  
And how much of it is just for you


End file.
